


Road to Somewhere

by john036



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Stydia, past stalia, scira - Freeform, slow burn stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john036/pseuds/john036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack takes a trip to San Diego for spring break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunlight

_“I see it burn when you bring me sunlight”_

         Traffic. Traffic for miles. That’s what laid ahead of the blue jeep, and that’s what laid behind it. The pack, minus Liam, were all squeezed into the sky blue jeep. Stiles was in the driver’s seat, as always, with Scott to his side. The girls were crammed in the back, Malia behind Scott, Kira behind Stiles, and Lydia in the middle. They were beach bound; San Diego bound, to be more exact. It was spring break, and the group was eager to get out of town and enjoy the week off.

         “Please tell me, after this traffic jam, lies the sandy and sunny beaches of San Diego,” Malia says, opening her window and sticking her head out the window to try to see around the traffic, but to no avail. There’s too much traffic.

         “Not a chance. We still have thirty miles,” Lydia says. She holds her phone in her hands, it’s opened on a navigation app. The part of the highway that they are on is all red – they’re gonna be here for a while.

         “Do we know why we’ve been stuck here for the past hour and a half?” Stile asks, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

         “Construction. They’re expanding this highway by another lane. They said that the construction should be over by now, but when are they ever finished by their predicted finish date?” Lydia says, not even looking up from her phone. Stiles smirks at Lydia’s wittiness. He was happy she was back to the way she was before her time in Eichen House – before the Doctors arrived. Malia’s eyes met his in the rearview mirror, and Stiles quickly turned his attention back to the road in front of him.

 

One hour. That’s how long it took the pack to make it through the traffic and finally stop at a gas station for a gas/snack/restroom break.

Stiles stood with the jeep while the others went inside. Kira and Malia made a beeline for the restroom while Lydia and Scott wandered around the snack aisles. “So, um, how are you holding up, Lyds?” Scott asks carefully.

         “Fine, I guess. Um…I’m still having some nightmares, but yeah,” Lydia says, her wide emerald eyes on the alpha. “Good.”

         “Yeah that’s good,” Scott says with a nod. “To be honest, Stiles and I were worried about this trip. We didn’t know how you’ve been doing.”

         Lydia sighs. “Scott, I’m doing the best I can, alright? This isn’t something I can just get over in a week. I was poked, prodded, _shocked_ , and nearly had a drill through my skull if Stiles and Kira didn’t show up in time,” Lydia says. “I really, really do appreciate how much you and Stiles have been there for me, and been caring for me, and everything, but just…stop worrying so much.” Lydia laughs softly. “I’m gonna be fine.”

         Scott nods. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I guess just the alpha instinct just kicked in with me,” Scott says sheepishly. “And Stiles has been worried sick about his application to Stanford, so I guess he was just trying to distract himself a little bit?” Scott shrugs. “I honestly don’t know what goes on through that kid’s head sometimes.” The two teens laugh.

 

Minutes later, Scott and Lydia rejoin Stiles at the jeep, each of them are carrying numerous bags of food and drinks from inside. Scott surprises Lydia, and cuts her off, climbing into the backseat. Lydia, quickly joins Stiles in the front seat, flashing him a smile. “All set?” Scott asks.

         “Yeah, yeah, just waiting for Kira and Malia to get out of the restroom, and we can _finally_ get to San Diego,” Stiles says. Wordlessly, Lydia digs through one of her bags, and Stiles quickly notices. “Lose something?”

         “Nope, looking for something,” Lydia says, her eyebrows furrowed. “Found it!” Lydia pulls out a package of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups. She tosses them into Stiles lap.

         “Oh, Jesus, I don’t think I’ve had one of these since…I think when we were at the ice rink back in sophomore year,” Stiles says. He looks up at Lydia, his hazel eyes meet her emerald ones and he swore, in that moment, time slowed.

         _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Stiles and Lydia landed back in reality with Kira and Malia tapping on the back window, begging to be let inside. Stiles unlocked the car doors and the two girls climbed in, Kira sitting in the middle in order to be next to Scott. “Everyone ready?” Stiles asks, tearing his eyes away from Lydia to put the car into ‘drive’ and pull out of the gas station.

 

Thirty minutes later, Lydia feels something touch her arm. She looks up to see Stiles, balancing the opened Reese’s package on his thigh as he drives. “Take the other one,” Stiles says, eyes still focused on the road.        

         “Stiles, I bought them for you,” Lydia whispers. Malia, Kira, and Scott were all sound asleep in the backseat. Kira and Scott had their heads together, each sharing a headphone attached to Scott’s phone, and Malia was curled up against the window.

         “Just take one, please. I can’t eat both of them, I’m trying to watch my figure,” Stiles says, smirking.

         “Stiles, you once ate two Chipotle burritos in one sitting. I think you can toughen up and take one for the team, and just eat the other Reese’s,” Lydia says.

         “Lydia, that was back in January, when I had to get some fat on me for the winter. Y’know, to stay warm,” Stiles says, causing Lydia to bite back laughter in order to keep the silence in the jeep. “Just eat it, for me?” Lydia sighs and rolls her eyes. She quickly takes the Reese’s off of Stiles’, thigh, and starts eating it. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

         Lydia swallows. “You’re insufferable, you know that?” Lydia asks. She crumbles the candy wrapper in her hand and tosses it at the boy, hitting him in the face.

         “That’s why you keep me around, isn’t it?” Stiles asks, earning yet another eye roll from Lydia.

         “Just keep driving,” Lydia responds without missing a beat.

 

The jeep pulls into the hotel just after five, and the teens quickly get out of the car and stretch their tired muscles from sitting down for such a long car drive.

         “Boys, start getting the bags out, while the girls and I check in,” Lydia says, patting Scott on the shoulder as she walks into the hotel with Kira and Malia walking behind her. The hotel was not the best one, but it definitely was not the worst. The group was able to get their rooms thanks to a discount Lydia’s dad got thanks to a guy he knew.

         The lobby was empty when the girls entered, and the guy standing behind the counter immediately perked up when he saw the three girls walk towards him. “Hello, ladies, what can I do for you on this find evening?” the concierge asked.

         “We need to check in,” Kira answers, already unimpressed with the concierge’s attempts at flirting.

         “The reservation should be under Martin,” Lydia adds.

         “Alright, let me see what we have here,” the concierge types into the computer. “Alright, I have you guys down for three rooms.”

         “Actually, we need four,” Malia says quickly. The reservations were made when Stiles and Malia were still dating, and the pack didn’t even think about the hotel reservation when they did those six weeks ago.

         “Oh, um, I don’t think that is possible, a lot of our rooms are full,” the concierge answered.

         Malia leans into the concierge and bats her eyelashes. Lydia and Kira knew what she was doing; it was the same thing they’ve been teaching every time the girls went out to the clubs in Beacon Hills – flirting to get what she wants. “I’m sure you can find something out, right?” Malia asks. She shifts her shoulders, causing a strap of her tank top to slide off her shoulder.

         The concierge gulps. “Um, just give me a second, okay?” he responds, typing some more. “Alright, so there is an open room on the third floor with an open room next to it. The bad news is, your four rooms will not be located on the same floor. Two rooms will be on the third floor, and the others will be on the fourth floor.”

         “That works!” Kira says, her eyes lightning up. The concierge nods and begins magnetizing the key cards for the hotel rooms. He hands the keys to Lydia and she thanks him with a nod. The girls turn around and bam(!) Lydia collides with Stiles’ chest, causing the key cards to fall from her hands and onto the floor. Kira quickly bends over and pick them.

         “Shit, sorry about that, Lyds,” Stiles says quickly. “You okay?”

         “I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Lydia says quickly.

         “Here are the key cards!” Kira says excitedly. She quickly hands out the key cards to her friends before Scott wraps an arm around her and pulls her in, putting a kiss onto her head.

         “I’m gonna go up to my room, if you guys don’t mind,” Lydia says. “Headache.” Stiles gives her a concerned glance, but decides to say nothing, just giving her a nod.

 

Lydia woke up from her nap to the sound of music coming in from the open balcony doors she opened before falling asleep, in order to air out the stuffy hotel room. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her phone, checking the time – 6:18. She sighs softly to herself before rolling off of the bed and walking over to the balcony.

 

He swore to himself the music wasn’t that loud when he first put it on. All he wanted to do was just enjoy his book, the fresh air, and the music. His heart stopped when Lydia walked out onto the balcony next to his. “Lydia?” he asked, the strawberry blonde turned her head to face him. A gust of wind caused her curls to flow wildly in the wind. Stiles’ heart dropped even deeper when Lydia did one of the things that keeps him in love with her, just the simple act of putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

         “Wait, what? I thought Malia was supposed to be rooming next to me,” Lydia said.

         “I guess the room keys got mixed up when you dropped them,” Stiles says. He sets his book down and moves over to Lydia, the only space separating him and her were the foot gap between the two balconies.

         “I like the song,” Lydia says, just loud enough to be louder than the cars on the street just in front of the hotel. She looks over Stiles’ shoulder. “’Something Wicked This Way Comes’? I’m impressed, Stiles.”

         “Yeah, a friend of mine recommended it for me. Maybe you know her, she has strawberry blonde hair,” Stiles says, causing a grin to grow upon Lydia’s face.

         “You know, some people would just say it’s red, auburn maybe. Very few people would define it as ‘strawberry blonde’,” Lydia says.

         “Yeah, well, I guess I’m one of those few people,” Stiles says.

         Lydia bites her upper lip, doing her best to hide the growing smile. “You know the plans for dinner?”

         “Uh, well we were going to give you until six-thirty before one of us gave you a wake up call. Malia and Kira found a Mexican place when they went on a walk shortly after you went up,” Stiles explains.

         “Give me five minutes and I’ll meet everyone in the lobby,” Lydia says before disappearing back into her hotel room. Stiles smiles to himself and calls Scott on his phone, telling him to meet in the lobby for dinner in five minutes.


	2. Can't Feel My Face

“ _And I know she’ll be the death of me, at least we’ll both be numb”_

         The restaurant was just three blocks away from the hotel, and the group was eager to eat food that didn’t come in plastic packaging with the sodium content written on the back. When they arrived, they were disheartened to find that the restaurant was packed, but thanks to Malia’s newfound talent of flirtation, the waiter was able to find them a corner booth tucked around a corner, to give them some privacy.

         “ _Buenas noches mis amigos!_ ” the waiter greeted them. The pack gave him a smile and quiet hellos in return. “ _Me llamo Diego_ , and I’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with a drink order?” Diego hands them all large, plastic covered menus.

         “Five frozen margaritas,” Lydia says quickly.

         “I will have to see your I.D’s, _senorita_ ,” Diego responds.

         “We sorta left them at our hotel rooms,” Lydia says, batting her long eyelashes. “We promise we’re twenty-one! We were so exhausted from our flight from Philly, we just dumped all of our bags in our hotel room and came straight here.” Lydia leans into Stiles’ side, resting her chin on her shoulder. “We were lucky my boyfriend here was able to remember his wallet.” Stiles let out a half-hearted laugh, being the horrible actor that he is.

         “Okay, but next time you guys come here, I better see some I.D.s, _sí_?” Diego warns, writing down their drink order before disappearing into the kitchen.

         “Jesus, Lydia, that was amazing!” Kira says, her eyes widening in amazement.

         Lydia shrugs, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, causing Stiles’ heart to shudder, earning a glare from Malia in return, that doesn’t go unnoticed by Lydia.

 

Nearly two hours later, the teens spilled out of the door, all a little buzzed from the margaritas they drank at dinner. The nightlife in San Diego made the night life of Beacon Hills look tame, excusing the supernatural entities that walked through the shadows. People of all ages were walking up and down the sidewalks, weaving through the other people, eager to make it to their destinations.

         “Where to next?” Malia asks, her eyes aflame with excitement. “Please, anywhere but the hotel.”

         “I dunno, I’m pretty beat,” Lydia says.

         “Is your headache still bothering you?” Stile asks, concerned.

         “Nope, just tired,” Lydia answers.

         “Lydia, do you mind if we go out, though? We don’t want you to feel left out,” Scott says.

         Lydia smiles. “I’ll be fine, really. You guys go out and have some fun,” Lydia says.

 

The knocking began just after three. Lydia stirred herself awake, not sure if the knocking was at her door, or at a neighboring room. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ She sighed, it was definitely coming from her door. She threw her sheets off of her petite body and got up, not bothering to turn on a light. She looks through the peephole, but the person is just out of view.

         She takes a deep breath in, and opens the door wide enough just enough to let a slither of light in, illuminating just an inch of her face. “Lyds,” the person says. It’s Stiles; a very drunk Stiles.

         “Stlies, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?” she asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

         “I just wanted,” Stiles suddenly covers his mouth with his hand. Dinner’s going to make a surprise return. “False alarm.” He smirks but Lydia looks disgusted. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

         “Why wouldn’t I be?” Lydia asks, but Stiles just shrugs in response. “Stiles, how much did you have to drink tonight?”

         “I had those adios thingies. Like three of them, I think? Then a few tequila shots,” Stile responds, dizzy.

         “Oh, jesus, c’mon,” Lydia opens the door wide and drags Stiles inside. Stiles trips over his feet, causing Lydia to fall against the wall next to the door, the two teens just inches from each other. Lydia can smell the alcohol on his deep breaths as he tries to control his heart rate. “Stiles, you reek.” Stiles laughs.

         “Wow, you really know how to compliment a dude, Lyds,” Stiles says with a smirk.

         Lydia rolls her eyes and slides to freedom. “You need to shower. Give me your room key and I’ll get you some clothes,” Lydia says.

         “Why can’t I just shower in my own room?” Stile asks.

         “Because who knows what will happen when you are showering. You could fall and pass out,” Lydia answers. “Now give me your room key and get in the shower.”

 

Lydia returns minutes later to she sound of the water running from her bathroom. She knocks on the door, “Stiles, I’m back. I’m going to leave the clothes on the counter, okay?” she asks loudly. She gets no response from the boy. She knocks again, louder this time. “Stiles?” She opens the door and finds Stiles, lying on the floor, slipping closer and closer into sleep. “Jesus, Stiles!”

         The boy shoots up like a gun shot when off. “Wha-what!?” he asks, looking around. “Jesus, you scared me!”

         “What are you doing on the floor!?” Lydia yells.

         “I was tired,” Stiles says, giving her a drunken shrug.

         Lydia sighs and tosses Stiles’ clothes onto the counter. She goes down onto her knees, resting next to the boy. She makes him sit up. “Alright, looks like I gotta do this the hard way,” she says. She sticks Stiles’ head under the water to get his hair wet. She then gets shampoo in her hair and starts washing his hair. “Why do you have dirt in your hair, Stiles?” Stiles sits up, his hair white with soapy foam.

         “I wanted to see if I could do a handstand,” Stiles responds, earning Lydia to bite back laughter. She’s starting to regret not going out with her friends.

         “Of course you did,” Lydia says. “Put your head back under the water.” The boy did what he was told and allowed Lydia to wash the shampoo out of his hair. “Alright, can I trust you to wash the rest of you?” Stiles nods. “Alright.” Lydia stands and helps Stiles to his feet. She helps him pull of his shirt and his pants. “You can do your underpants?” Stiles pouts but nods in compliance, causing Lydia to roll her eyes. She stands and wipes her hands off on a nearby towel. She turns her back to Stiles and shuts her eyes. She hears him mumbling numerous swear words to himself as he struggle to get his underwear off of him and into the shower, and pulling the shower curtain shut behind him. A few minutes later, Stiles exits the shower and grabs a towel from the toilet Lydia set out before he got in. “Clean?” Stiles responds with a low ‘mhmm’, and Lydia exits the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

         Even through his drunken state, Stiles couldn’t believe what was going on. How could he be so stupid to go to _Lydia’s_ room when he was like this. He hastily got dressed, not even fully drying off his body. He exited the bathroom to find Lydia sitting on the edge of her bed. “Thanks for the help,” Stiles says, much more sober than he was when he first arrived at the door.

         “No problem,” Lydia says. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay to sleep by yourself?”

         Stiles shrugs. “I guess we’ll see,” he says.

         “ _Stiles_ ,” Lydia says, angry he could make a joke about this. “Screw it, you’re just gonna sleep here.” Stiles’ eyes grow as wide as they can with the alcohol in his system.”

         “Are you sure?” Stiles asks. Lydia nods. She grabs onto his arm and lays him down on the side of the queen size bed closest to the open balcony windows, to allow himself to get some fresh air. She makes him lay on his side just in case. She moves over to the other side of the bed and climbs back in and shuts off the bedside lamp.


	3. Hold My Hand

_“Standing in a crowded room and I can’t see your face_ ”

         Lydia was already gone by the time Stiles woke up. He dug his phone out of the khaki shorts that were thrown onto the pile by his drunken self just a few hours ago; the clock read 11:26. Stiles groaned and rolled out of bed and stood up, arching backwards to help awaken himself.

         _Knock. Knock. Knock._ “Lydia, are you up?” Malia’s voice came through the door, causing Stiles to freeze, as if he was stuck in cement up to his ankles. Malia knocks again. “I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast? I tried calling your phone but you didn’t pick up.” Stiles decides the best thing he could do is to just wait until she leaves. Moments later, it sounds like Malia has given up. Stiles let’s out a sigh of relief and quickly exits. He sticks his out the door to make sure the were-coyote is gone, and it appears that she is. He hastily moves to the door next door and slides his key into the key slot. As soon as the lock clicks open, a voice travels through the hall, “Stiles?”

         Stiles turns his attention to Malia, whose head sticks out around the elevator door. “Malia, hey! What’s up?” he asks. Malia exits the elevator and returns to Stiles.

         “Did Lydia just leave? I could’ve sworn I heard her door open,” Malia says.

         “Nope, probably someone else on the floor,” Stiles says.

         Malia looks at the clothes he has in his hands and immediately recognizes them from the clothes he was wearing the night before. “Why do you have last night’s clothes in your hands?” she asks.

         “I, uh, was going to take them downstairs to see if they could wash them. They’re kinda stinky, heh,” Stiles says.

         Malia’s face scrunches up, like she’s smelling bad onions. “You’re right, they do stink,” she says. “I’m gonna go down to breakfast, if you wanna come.”

         “Thanks, but I already ate. I was coming back up to change and go down to the beach,” Stiles says.

         “I thought you were going down to see if they could wash your clothes?” Malia asks, her face a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

         “I already did! When I went down for breakfast, but they said they don’t,” Stiles says. “Bummer.”

         “Why didn’t I see you on the elevator then?” Malia asks, she’s growing more suspicious and less confused.

         “I took the stairs,” Stiles says quickly.

         “Oh, alright then. See you later at the beach, I guess,” Malia turns on her heel and walks back to the elevator. Stiles quickly enters the hotel room and shuts the door behind him, letting a deep, relieved breath out as he rests his head against the closed door.

 

Lydia, Scott, and Kira decided to hit the pool following the large breakfast they ate. Lydia and Scott couldn’t help but me amused by how hungover Kira was. “I feel like death,” Kira mumbles, through the waffles she smuggled out of the restaurant and was now chowing down on poolside.

         “Trust me, I feel that all day, everyday, you are most definitely not feeling like death,” Lydia says, earning a smirk from Scott and an eye roll from Kira.

         “You know what I mean,” the kitsune mumbles.

         “I’m surprised you could even get drunk though, Malia and I, no matter how much we tried couldn’t even get tipsy,” Scott says.

         “I don’t know about wolves, but us foxes can most definitely get drunk,” Kira says. “ _Very_ drunk.” Scott laughs while Lydia lifts her head higher, to catch more sun.

         “There you are!” Malia says, appearing in front of Lydia’s lounge chair, blocking the sun.

         “Were you looking for me?” Lydia asks.

         “Yeah! I wanted to see if you would come get breakfast with me,” Malia answers. “I went to your room, but you weren’t answering.”

         “When did you go to my room?” Lydia asks.

         “Ten minutes ago.”

         “Malia, I was in the restaurant, eating breakfast with Scott and Kira ten minutes,” Lydia answers.

         Realization hits Malia like cold water getting splashed onto her face. “Stiles.”

         “What?” Scott and Kira say in unison.

         “Why was Stiles in your room?” Malia says, her wide eyes turning narrow. Lydia opens her mouth to explain Stiles drunken visit earlier in the morning, but Malia holds up a hand to stop her. “You know what, save it. Don’t even want to hear your half-assed excuse. Hope you two are happy together. And with that, Malia storms off and disappears back into the hotel, leaving Lydia, Scott, and Kira in utter shock.

         “Did you and Stiles…” Kira can’t even bring herself to finish the question. She knows that the two have feelings for each other – who _didn’t_ know? The way they looked at each other and the way they talked, it was hard to believe that they didn’t have feelings for each other. Kira knew all about the ‘will they – won’t they’ tension from Scott, but she didn’t really _see_ it until she and Stiles saved Lydia from that doctor in Eichen House who was about to drill into her skull. And ever since the break up between Malia and Stiles, Kira was sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting for Lydia and Stiles to finally get together.

         “No! Jesus. He just came to my room, drunk and barely able to walk, so I made him shower and sleep in my room,” Lydia says. “ _Just_ to make sure he didn’t throw up in his sleep or something.” Lydia catches Scott looking at her like he’s trying to solve a hard math problem. “Scott, I’m not lying, you and I both know it, so stop listening to my heart beat, okay?”

         Scott immediately looks away. “I know you’re telling the truth, but it’s funny how embarrassed you are because of it,” Scott mumbles, earning a playful arm slap to come from his girlfriend.

         “And why the hell is Malia super weird whenever Stiles and I are around each other? It’s like she’s waiting for us to jump each other’s bones or something,” Lydia says. She notices the way Kira and Scott look at each other. “What are you guys not telling me?”

         “We really aren’t at liberty to say,” Kira says. “You should talk to Stiles.”

 

Stiles does his best to walk as quickly as possible down the path bordering the pool grounds and to the beach when he notices Lydia storming over to him. As much as he tries to look away from the girl, he can’t, especially when she’s wearing that peach colored bikini and her hair pulled back into a messy braid, which she must have done in the dark when she woke up, to prevent her of waking him up.

         “Stiles!” she yells, earning a few curious glances from other hotel visitors.

         He sighs and freezes and wait for the strawberry blonde, whose hair turned more into a fiery red when she got angry (he does notice these things), to appear in front of him. “Would you please like to explain to me why the hell Malia thinks you and I had sex?” Lydia asks.

         “Oh, right, um,” Stiles swallows. “Right after I woke up, she came by your hotel room while I was still there, and she must have thought y’know…”

         “Yes, Stiles, I figured that one out by myself, thanks, but why the hell does she care so much? I thought she was fine with the break up, since _she was the one who did the breaking_ ,” Lydia says.

         “Yeah, that’s not entirely true,” Stiles responds, earning a cocked eyebrow from the shorter girl. “She was fine with the break up, but I was the one who broke up with her, not the other way around. She just made me promise one thing.” Lydia waits for him to continue. “She just wanted to make sure I wasn’t breaking up because of you, Lyds.”

         Lydia’s heart drops to her stomach. “Wh-why would she be worried about that?” Lydia asks, just louder than a whisper.

         Stiles smiles at Lydia’s cluelessness. “Because I’m completely and utterly in love with you, Lydia,” Stiles says. Lydia can’t help but be flattered by the profession. She would be lying if she didn’t feel the same way. “I’m going down to the beach,” Stiles says. “I have my phone if or anyone else makes plans for later in the day.”

         Lydia nods and swallows. “I’m gonna go back to Scott and Kira, but, uh, have fun,” Lydia says. The two exchange goodbyes and Lydia walks back to her friends at the pool. They don’t ask her what happened because they can read it all over her face.

 

She didn’t speak to him again until eight o’clock that night, when the pack met in the hotel lobby before heading out to dinner. They planned on going to a beachside seafood restaurant Kira and Lydia looked up earlier in the day. Lydia stood as far away from Malia as possible, which meant standing right next to Stiles, which didn’t stop the glares being thrown to them by the werecoyote. The group piled into Stiles’ jeep and were on their way to dinner.

         The restaurant, Soft Shell, was not nearly as crowded as the Mexican restaurant they ate at the night before, and they were grateful for it. Despite that, there was a decent crowd when they arrived. They were seated outside on a large, circular table, with Scott seated at the top, sandwiched between Stiles and Kira; Malia was seated next to Malia and Lydia, who was seated next to Stiles. Lydia was surprised when she found that Malia was very friendly towards her, unlike the incident at the pool earlier in the morning.

         After appetizers were cleared, Lydia had crab cakes, Stiles shared clams with Scott and Kira, and Malia ate a whole plate of oysters, Malia stands, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “Gotta hit the restroom,” she says, before quickly glancing at Kira and Lydia and walking off towards the restroom. Kira and Lydia quickly followed the tall blonde.

         The restroom was empty when the girls arrived, and Kira made a beeline for one of the stalls. Lydia went to the mirror to fix her make-up; the humidity here was like walking around in a sauna all day, Lydia couldn’t help herself; she couldn’t stop sweating. Malia hung out towards the door, wanting to approach her banshee friend, but not wanting to be awkward about it. “Lydia, I need to apologize about earlier,”  Malia says, tearing herself away from the comfort of the wall and over to the counter. She promptly sits down on the counter, ignoring the look of disgust Lydia gives her.

         “There’s no need to apologize, Malia, if I were in your shoes I would have reacted the same way,” Lydia said. She closes her purse and turns to face Malia instead of looking at her through the mirror. “You do know that Stiles and I didn’t sleep together, though, right?”

         Malia nods. “Yeah, Kira told me what you told her and Scott,” Malia says. “The reason I was upset, was because when Stiles broke up with me, I just made him promise me it wasn’t because of you.” It broke Lydia’s heart hearing those words leave Malia’s mouth. She knew where Malia was coming from, someone she was in love with one day, only to leave her the next. It brought back memories of her relationship with Jackson. “But, you know, I just gotta stop being so selfish, you know? Like, it hurts like a bitch, but I guess that’s what heartbreak is supposed to feel like, right?” Lydia nods. “Okay good. Well, not good about it hurting, but good about me knowing what I’m feeling. All these human emotions are driving me nuts.” Lydia laughs softly. “He loves, you Lydia. And you love him. You can deny it all you want, but everyone knows it. Just…don’t let him go again, okay? You guys deserve each other. Through all the bullshit you guys have been through together, you two deserve to be happy, and you two make each other happy.” Lydia’s eyes brim with tears and she hugs the taller girl.

 

“So are you goin to tell me what happened today at the pool or what? I could barely hear you guys over all the other people there,” Scott says as soon as Malia, Kira, and Lydia disappear into the hallway where the restrooms were located.

         “She just wanted to know about what I promised Malia,” Stiles says. “And I may have told her…um, I kinda sorta loved her.”

         Scott chokes on his clam, but is able to swallow it. “Please tell me you’re joking,” Scott says.

         Stiles shrugs. “I wish I could,” he answers. “But honestly, I really don’t regret doing it. I’m sick and tired of losing Lydia to another Jackson, another Aiden, another Parrish, and all the other guys in between. I’m not going to sit on my ass anymore and just continue to pine over the girl I have loved since the _third grade_.”

         Scott opens his mouth to say something, but he shuts them as soon as he sees the girls walk back over the to the table. “I hope you two didn’t miss us too much,” Kira says, sitting back in her seat with a smile on her face. Scott looks at her, as if he’s waiting for her to say something. She mouths _I’ll tell you later_.

         Lydia catches Stiles looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but decides not to do anything. She looks over at Malia to see her staring at Stiles, a sad, yet accepting smile on her face.

 

The bar was the same one Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Malia went to the night before. Scott told her they didn’t check for I.D’s, and that a lot of fellow high school students on their spring break were there. The bar, similar to the seafood restaurant they ate dinner at, was located on the beach, in a large wooden structure which had a wrap around porch. The jeep pulled up onto the gravel parking lot, and they all climbed out, vowing to make sure things didn’t get too out of hand as last time. Lydia, completely clueless on what exactly happened the previous night, just nodded her head.

         When they got inside, Scott immediately bought everyone drinks, but both Lydia and Stiles turned them down; Lydia regulated herself the designated driver, and Stiles didn’t want a repeat of what happened the night before.

         Two hours later, Stiles found himself at the table by himself, with Kira Scott somewhere dancing within the large crowd of other teenagers, and Malia talking to some guy from Fresno, his name was something along the lines of Jacob, or something. Stiles shrugged, happy Malia was finally moving on. He tried looking around for Lydia, but he couldn’t find her, even though her strawberry blonde hair should make her easy to spot, in the crowd of blonde, brunette, and black haired people – but still, nothing. Stiles knew that he was going out on a limb when he told her what he did at the pool, and he wasn’t surprised that she didn’t return those feelings, but still – it kind of hurt. Regardless, he sets out to find her. Through the sea of people, pushing past people to find her, but still is unable to. He even resorts to breaking up the grind session Kira and Scott were getting into to ask them if they’ve seen Lydia. Kira said she was in the restroom, Scott said she was at the table.

          Stiles decides to walk around the wrap-around porch, looking above and through the people around him, but he was still unable to find her. He sighs, walking down the ramp to the sandy beach and towards the water, gently taking off his shoes. That’s when he sees her – Lydia, sitting in the sand, her legs stretched in front of her, being licked by the high tide waters. Her hair is a soft glow, thanks to the bars lights. She turns when she sees him, her face a mixture of colors thanks to the colored lights from the bar as well. She smiles gently when she sees him and then turns her attention back to the water. He sits down next to her. “I was wondering where you wander off to,” Stiles says softly, his voice deep with the whisper, mixing in with the crashing waves before them, causing Lydia’s heart to flutter.

         “Yeah, I just needed a break from all the noise,” Lydia says. “Needed time to think.”

         “What about?” Stiles asks cautiously.

         Lydia shrugs. “Everything, I guess. How my life went from zero to one hundred in just, what? Two years. How I suddenly got all of these abilities, all of these responsibilities. And then Allison and Aiden, I guess,” Lydia says with a sigh. “Just normal high school things.” Stiles laughs, which causes Lydia to laugh. “And then how I became close with a boy I have been ignoring since the third grade up until my sophomore year. How, even when I ignored him, he continuously loved me, how I had to watch him go the brink of insanity, and then bounce back. And how I fell for him, and right when I was ready for him, he moved on.” Stiles can tell she has tears in her eyes; he can see them, reflecting the moonlight. “And then he tells me he loves, and I just walked away.”        

 Stiles forces himself to swallow, his mouth and throat dry from what Lydia just said. “You love me?” he says, so quiet even he strained his ears to hear himself.

Lydia looks at him, tears in her eyes. “No amount of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups can describe how much I love you, Stiles,” she says. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, one second he’s staring at her, awe struck, the next second he’s cupping her face in his cheeks and pulls her in close, their lips touching for what felt like centuries. When he finally pulled apart, their foreheads were still stuck together. “We can’t do this, Stiles, not now. We can’t hurt Malia.”

“I know,” Stiles said. The words hurt like a bitch, but he knew Lydia was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song comes from "Hold My Hand" by Jess Glynne, a personal favorite of mine!
> 
> If you have a tumblr, follow me at aplaceforstydia.tumblr.com!
> 
> Please like, comment, bookmark, share, whatever!


	4. Not With Haste

“ _So keep my love, my candle bright_

_Learn me hard, oh learn me right”_

 

Lydia sat in the backseat of the jeep, behind the passenger’s seat occupied by Scott, so she can still look at Stiles.  The car was silent, except for Kira’s soft, drunken humming along to the song, which plays on the stereo. Malia, who sits in the middle seat, rests her head on Lydia’s shoulder as Stiles continues driving back to the hotel.

They arrive just after midnight, and all of them, Kira especially, are eager to go to bed. The five of them crowd into the elevator, and ride up to the third floor, where Stiles and Lydia exit, both are too tired to say their goodbyes to their friends, but they both know they mean them. Stiles and Lydia arrive at their hotel room doors for a few seconds, they notice the other staring out of the corner of their eyes, but decide to say nothing. The quietly retrieve their hotel room keys, slide them into the door, and enter their rooms.

 

As much as he tries to fall asleep, he can’t. Every time he closes his eyes, he is transported back to conversation he had with the banshee who has held a special place in his heart since he was only eight years old. He couldn’t believe – Lydia- _freaking_ -Martin told him she loved him. _Him_. The lanky, hyperactive, constant-bed-head boy. He couldn’t believe it.

 

She couldn’t believe she told him. But she couldn’t help it, it literally just came out. Lydia was happy she did, though. It felt like an elephant was lifted off of her shoulders, and she knew for a fact that Stiles did still love her, despite what she thought. Lydia tried to fall asleep, but there was this fire inside of her that was keeping her awake, and she couldn’t quite explain what it felt like; but whatever it was, it was making her _happy_ , which was feeling she haven’t felt in months.

 

He’s a little surprised to find her standing on the hotel balcony when he does. It’s getting closer and closer to sunrise, he could tell by the ink in the sky slowly bleeding away and getting replaced by lighter and lighter blues. It was still beautiful, regardless. “Hey,” he says. He walks over to the edge of the balcony to be as close to her as he can get.

         “Hey,” Lydia says. She’s happy to see him. Is this what love feels like? Like, _real_ love? Slowly killing you for every second that passes not being able to see him, and then when you finally do, all these emotions just flood, and overtake your body.

         “Couldn’t sleep either?” Stiles asks.

         Lydia nods. “A lot of stuff happened tonight,” she says carefully. “Good things.” Stiles can’t help but smile at the words. “Why are you awake?”

         Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know, I just don’t feel like sleeping,” he says. “I’m just too awake.”

         Lydia lets out a laugh that somehow blends in with the distant noise of waves crashing onto the shore, causing Stiles’ heart to flutter. “So what are we going to do?” she asks. She moves over to the edge of her balcony, unable to stand so far away from him anymore. They were only a foot, maybe less, a part now. Stiles could reach out stroke her strawberry blonde hair; Lydia could reach out and slowly make constellations with all of the moles on his face.

         Stiles furrows his brow. “About us?” he asks. Lydia nods slowly, her green eyes not leaving his honey ones. “We have to take it slow, don’t we? To prevent us from hurting Malia?” Lydia nods in agreement, as much as it pained her to. “It sucks being such good friends, huh?” Lydia laughs, again blending in with the crashing waves, and again causing Stiles’ heart to flutter.

         “I think I’m gonna get some sleep,” Lydia says. “Or attempt to.”

         “I think that’s a good idea,” Stiles says, soft and low. Lydia leans onto her tiptoes and leans over her balcony rail and the gap in between her balcony and Stiles’, and kisses him softly on the lips. His heart flips. “Good night, Stiles.”

         “Good night, Lydia,” he says, breathless.

 

Her soft knocking wakes him up just four hours later. He knows it’s her immediately, and he quickly gets out of bed, pulling a t-shirt on before answering the door.

         Stiles swears to himself in his head when he sees her. She’s wearing a white blouse, with her shoulders exposed, with jean shorts, and sandals. She looks like she stepped out of a magazine from the seventies. Her once fair skin was now a sun kissed, her green eyes popping. Her long curls were pulled behind her shoulders. Stiles could feel himself falling deeper in love with her. “I was gonna go down and walk around the city for a little bit, if you want to come along,” she says, biting her top lip nervously. She never asked a boy out before. She couldn’t tell if she was doing it right.

         “Yeah, yeah, of course. Give me a few minutes to get changed? I’ll knock on your door,” Stiles says. The stare at each other for what seems like an eternity.

         “I think, you should get dressed now,” Lydia says, breaking the silence between the two teens.

         “Oh, yeah,” Stiles says, chuckling to ease his embarrassment. “See you soon.”

 

They get breakfast at a small café fifteen minutes away from the hotel. Lydia was happy she got a break from the sub-par waffles the hotel claimed to be ‘the best in San Diego’. She and Stiles sat at a small table in a garden-courtyard, enjoying their breakfast. Stiles was eating a large omelet, stuffed with cheese and bacon, with a large glass of grapefruit juice, something he fell in love with shortly after arriving in San Diego; Lydia was eating a _croque madame_ , and a small cup of coffee. Following breakfast, they go shopping, mainly for Lydia, but Stiles doesn’t complain. He’s happy to spend time with her, just one on one. The two haven’t been able to spend time together alone in months.

         They’re at a small ice cream parlor when they get the phone call from Scott, wondering where they are. “Lydia and I wanted to explore the city,” Stiles says, licking his cookies-and-cream ice cream.

         “For nearly five hours?” Scott asks. “What happened last night on the beach? I saw you guys talking when I had to follow Kira around last night. Did something happen? You guys were so quiet on the way back to the hotel.”

         “Don’t worry about it, I’ll tell you about it later,” Stiles says. Lydia cocks an eyebrow; she has a feeling she knows what the boys are talking about.

         “Anyways, Malia and Kira want to go to the boardwalk tonight. We’re meeting in the lobby at seven,” Scott says.

         “Okay, we’ll be back soon,” Stiles says The two boys exchange goodbyes and Stiles hangs up.

         Lydia’s eyes don’t leave the peanut butter flavored ice cream when she asks, “Scott wants to know about last night?”

         Stiles nods. “He saw us talking. I guess he was worried we were in a fight, or something.” He swallows his ice cream. “I think we need to head back, we’re meeting in the lobby at seven for dinner.” Lydia agrees and finishes her ice cream.

         When they are walking back, Stiles nearly passes out when Lydia laces her fingers with his as they walk down the busy San Diego street. By the time they reach the hotel, their fingers are knotted together. They don’t break apart until they disappear into their hotel rooms.

 

The night’s dinner plans are getting food from the various food trucks that border the entrance to the boardwalk. Malia gets a corndog, Kira and Stiles get overstuffed hot dogs, Scott and Lydia both get a large piece of greasy pizza. They five of them sit on the curb, enjoying their dinner.

         When they enter the boardwalk, Lydia immediately notices the way Malia’s eyes light up like a kid in a candy store. Soon, Malia is making a list of games and rides she wants to do before they leave. Malia manages to drag Kira and Stiles onto the swinging boat ride, leaving Scott and Lydia alone.

         “So…I saw you and Stiles talking last night on the beach,” Scott says.

         “You saw, or you heard?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

         Scott blushes. “I only heard a little,” Scott says. “I can’t believe you told him.”

         This time, Lydia blushes. “Neither can I. It just came out, though,” she says with a shrug. “I’m happy I did though. Ever since the Nogistune, I’ve been wanting to tell him.”

         “And he’s told you about Malia?” he asks. Lydia nods.

         “That’s why we aren’t jumping into a relationship just yet,” Lydia begins. “We want to make sure Malia’s feelings won’t get hurt.” Scott nods in understanding.

 

Malia was pissed. She could smell it on them when they arrived together in the lobby before leaving for the boardwalk. Stiles and Lydia reeked of it – _love._ And what were they doing now? Nothing. It’s no secret that Stiles and Lydia held those feelings for each other, but _Jesus Christ_ , it’s been enough time, or whatever Kira tried to explain to her when Malia slept over at her house when Lydia was in the shower, for her to get over Stiles.

The tall dirty blonde watched as the short banshee were staying far away from each other, to avoid accidental contact, but close enough to prevent people from questioning them. Malia really just wanted to walk up to the two of them and shove their faces together; watching them like this was sickening.

 

Two hours later, Lydia was in line with Malia and Kira for ice cream, Scott and Stiles were in line for the strength test with the hammer. Stiles made Scott promise not to use his werewolf powers, but Stiles knew by the glint in Scott’s eyes that Scott was going to use them anyway. Malia couldn’t take it anymore, she was surprised neither Kira or Scott could notice the lingering glances Stiles and Lydia were exchanging.

         “Lydia, we need to talk,” Malia says sharply.

         Lydia glances sideways to Stiles, who stared at the girls with his eyebrows furrowed. He completely missed Scott sending the puck all the way to the top, hitting the bell. Stiles can tell by the way her eyes are wider than normal, that she is terrified. She turns her attention back to Malia. “Sure,” she says. “We’ll be back as soon as possible.”

         Kira waves them off. “Don’t worry, I remember what you guys like,” she says as Lydia follows Malia away from the ice cream line and to the gate near the swing ride.

         “What’s up?” Lydia asks. She doesn’t get too close to Malia, out of fear Malia may claw her.

         Malia let’s out an annoyed sigh. “Look, I’ve been noticing the way you and Stiles are looking at each other, and I smell you two. It’s been months since Stiles broke up with me, so if you and Stiles want to date, or whatever, I’m fine with it,” Malia says.

         “Malia!” a voice says from the carnival crowd. The two girls look over to see Stiles shove his way through the crowd and run towards them. He stops in his tracks when he notices how relieved Lydia looks and how confused Malia looks. “Um, Kira wanted to make sure you still wanted pistachio?”

         Malia sighs. “I told Lydia I was fine with you two doing whatever,” she says. “I gotta go tell Kira to make sure I get two scoops instead of one, talk to you guys later.”

         Stiles turned back to Lydia. “Did Malia just give us her blessing her?” Stiles asks. Lydia nods. “So what does that mean for us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title comes from "Not With Haste" by Mumford and Sons
> 
> Side note: Heavily considering doing my own version of season 5 following this episode.
> 
> Chapter Five will be titled "Roses" after The Chainsmokers song feat. ROZES


	5. Roses

“ _Deep in my bones I can feel you”_

 

         “Lyds? Earth to Lyds!” Stiles says after staring at the girl for a solid two minutes.

         Lydia blinks back to reality. “Um, sorry, right. Us. I mean, we both made it clear that we loved each other,” Lydia says with a quiet chuckle, earning a small smile from Stiles. “So I feel like us starting to date would be a step backwards, not a step forwards.” Lydia leans into the boy as she says those words. Stiles can barely stand still as Lydia’s warm breath hits his lips.

         “I don’t care if it’s one step backwards, or twenty, Lyds,” Stiles says, he brushes his thumbs over her cheekbones. Lydia closes her eyes at the touch.

         “A step backwards it is,” she says. She opens her eyes and she stars deep into the twin pools of caramel that she fell in love with after staring into them following the panic attack-stopping kiss she and Stiles shared nearly a year and a half ago. She leans onto her tiptoes and kisses Stiles squarely on the lips. She can taste the cotton candy he engulfed just an hour ago; she loves it – it makes the kiss even sweeter.

 

The two don’t bother rejoining their friends. Instead, they head for the rides that, earlier, they planned on going with their friends. The first ride they took was a rollercoaster which made Stiles and Lydia regret the choices they made for dinner. They decided to go for the safer ride next – bumper cars.

         After bumper cars, Lydia was blushing from embarrassment; Stiles blocked _every person_ from hitting Lydia. “No hits you,” Stiles says, winking down to her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

         “Jesus, you’re such a cheese ball,” Lydia scoffs, hitting her boyfriend on the chest playfully.

         “But isn’t that one of the reasons why you love me?” Stiles asks.

         Lydia gives him an innocent look, but Stiles know she’s joking. “There’s supposed to be more than one reason why I love you?”

         Stiles pulls her by the waist into a hug, calling her to squeal, he kisses her sloppily onto the cheek. “I think it’s time for us to return to the others. Scott’s probably freaking out right now.”

         Lydia sighs. “I guess you’re right,” she says.

         “Did you just admit I was right?” he asks, faking awe.

         “Oh shut up.” Lydia walks away through the crowd, Stiles soon on her heels.

 

Lydia invites him into her hotel room for the night. He quickly grabs a change of clothes from his room and goes over to her room. Lydia orders a movie and the two curl into each other while watching it. Lydia smiles, it’s the happiest she’s been in a long time.

         “Stiles,” she says softly, quickly pulling his attention away from the movie and to her. He answers with a soft, low hum, causing his chest to vibrate against her head. “Why didn’t you tell me you were applying to Stanford?”

         “That Scott McCall, never can hold a secret, can he?” Stiles mutters.

         “I’m serious, Stiles,” Lydia says, sitting up. “I’m not asking as your girlfriend, but as your friend. You know I would’ve been thrilled if you told me earlier.”

         “Are you not thrilled now?” Stiles smirks, cocking an eyerbrow.

         Lydia rolls her eyes. “Alright, enough with the smirking, it’s kind of getting out of hand,” she says. “Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?”

         Stiles sighs, sitting up. He sits across from Lydia on the bed, both of them cross-legged. “I didn’t tell anyone besides my dad and Scott, to tell you the truth. It was right after Malia and I broke up, and she knew you got into Stanford early admission, and you remember what Malia made me promise. Everyone would have thought I was just following you there, like some sort of stalker, or something,” Stiles says quickly. “Of course, going there with you would be an immense perk.”

         “Have you heard back from them?” Lydia asks.

         “Funny you should ask,” Stiles says. He stands up from the bed and quickly lays a soft kiss onto Lydia’s lips. “Whenever I leave you, I always feel like kissing you, I don’t know why. Be right back.” Stiles runs out of the room. He’s not gone for a solid ten seconds when he returns, an envelope in his hands. He hands it to her. It’s his Stanford letter. Lydia inspects it, she can tell by the numerous folds in it and rips in the envelope, that he has had this for a few weeks. “ I got it two weeks ago.” He swallows. “I’ve been too scared to open it. I’ve taken it everywhere I go; it’s never out of my sight.” Lydia looks up at him, surprised. Instantly she remembers and instance when she nearly saw the letter.

         Stiles was picking Lydia up from her house to go to a pack meeting. He forgot to move the mail he got from the post office into the backseat and his Stanford letter was on top. Stiles nearly had a heart attack when she opened the door, but thankfully she dropped her purse, allowing Stiles enough time to shove the pile of envelopes into the backseat.

         “Can I open it?” Lydia asks. “Stiles, you have to open it sooner or later. Sooner is preferable, Stanford needs to know if you are going there or not.”

         “Yeah, you can open it,” Stiles says. “But when you tell me if I got in or not, don’t play any games, alright? Just tell me.”

         Lydia smiles at him over the top of the folded piece of paper. “Dear Mr. –“ she shows him the letter, hiding the contents except for the first line. “How do you say your first name?”

         Stiles waves it off. “Just skip it.”

         “Okay, okay,” Lydia says, leaning back. “We are happy to inform you that you’ve been accepted into the criminal justice program at Stanford University. We are eager to see what you have to offer to the program, having been raised so close by the justice system.” She kisses his stunned face. “Stiles, you got in.”

         “I got in?” he asks, stunned. Lydia nods. “I got into Stanford.” He can’t believe the words that are leaving his lips. He holds out his hand, silently asking for the letter. He quickly reads over it. He then throws the letter to the side and kisses Lydia, the two fall into the bed and continue their kissing.

         “You know, next year we can be doing a lot more of this in our dorms,” Lydia says when the two break away.

         Stiles groans, liking the sound of it. He pulls her back in. Quickly, the situation escalates into more than just kissing, and the two start stripping off their clothes.

 

Lydia wakes up to see Stiles staring at her, his face in her strawberry blonde hair. “Morning,” he says, smiling at her as she rubs her eyes awake.

         “How long have you been awake?” she asks.

         “Just a few minutes,” Stiles says. He props himself onto his elbows and leans into her, kissing her on the lips and then onto her cheek. He then starts kissing her neck. He then moves under the sheets and extends his arms, now on top of her. He’s grinning. “Last night was fun.”

         “Yes it was,” Lydia brushes hair away from her face. “I really liked that rollercoaster we went on last night.” Lydia pecks Stiles on the lips and slides under him and out of the bed, wrapping herself in a sheet.

         Stiles falls onto the bed, his face half buried into the pillow. “You’re heartless,” he groans, earning a shrug from Lydia. “Where are you going?”

         Lydia turns around just before she enters the bathroom, dropping the sheet. “Shower.” She disappears into the bathroom, and Stiles does not hesitate a second before hurrying out of the bed to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from The Chainsmokers song, "Roses" (my fave song atm)
> 
> Chapter 6 is titled "Wishing Wells" (song by The Colourist)
> 
> If you have a tumblr, follow me at aplaceforstydia.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Title: "Sunlight" by The Magician featuring Years &Years  
> Chapter Two Title: "Can't Feel My Face" by The Weeknd


End file.
